Dance with You
by Baka No Hanyou
Summary: A small suggestion from Roxanne turns into a big romantic surprise for her. Written to be romantic fluff.


It was a typical day in Metro City: the sun was making its slow way across the sky, warming the city for what had the potential to be a glorious spring day. A faint breeze rustled the trees in the city as the citizens picked up expensive chain store coffee and made their way to work inside the newly rebuilt skyscrapers after their new hero, Megamind's, battle with Tighten. Birds sing, cars honk as they whiz by on their way to work, children laugh and talk as they wait for school busses. Everything is normal and running smoothly in the new hero's city.

Said new hero was currently sitting at a table inside his lair. It couldn't be called an evil lair anymore, seeing as Megamind was no longer evil. The blue hero was poring over blueprints and math equations for some invention or another as he absentmindedly grabs a donut from a plate in the middle of the table and dunks it in a mug of coffee before taking a bite. He makes a sound in the back of this throat.

"What is it? Your coffee cool off?" Roxanne jokes, lowering the newspaper she had been reading. How she had seen what her boyfriend had been doing while she was reading was a mystery. She wouldn't admit that she had actually been contentedly studying her man out of the corner of her eye for the past few minutes. He was just so adorable when he became so engrossed by a project. Something else she wouldn't admit out loud.

"Hmm?" Megamind looks up at her interruption, cheek stuffed full of sugary dough. Inquisitive green eyes meet laughing blue ones when she sees this face. Roxanne bites back a giggle as he gulps down the remains. "No, I'm just stuck on one of these problems. I can't seem to get the variables to line up." He scratches at his scalp, donut pinched between two fingers like a true genius.

There's a pause as he studies his papers some more before finally declaring, "I need to think." With that, he drains the rest of his coffee, picks up all the papers he can, stuffs another donut in his mouth, and makes his way to the curtained section of the lair.

Roxanne just shakes her head and sighs with a smile. "I need to think" means secluding himself the best he can while blaring his favorite rock music. She doesn't mind it really; in fact, she has actually come to like a lot of the music he plays, and when she doesn't, well, the curtain works as an amazing sound absorber.

She recalls all the times she's heard his music. Quite often when she had been kidnapped by Megamind, he had music playing in the background on some sort of stereo system. Or Minion carried a boom box around with them when they had terrorized the city. She quickly remembers when he had defeated Metro Man and he showed up to the news conference with the Brain Bots giving off the most impressive light show she had seen since her college days. There was also when he rescued her from the collapsing Metro Tower and the Brain Bots had made the appearance of his talking head, like something out of _The Wizard of Oz._

_Thinking about it now,_ Roxanne thinks, brow furrowing, _with the incredible technology he puts into the Brain Bots, how come they don't play his music?_

All of these thoughts played through her head in a few short seconds and she voices her last thought out loud before Megamind reaches his destination.

"Megamind? Why didn't you ever program the Brain Bots to play music?"

He stops mid stride, only a few steps away from his curtained off hiding place, shoulders hunching up as if he was struck.

"I mean," Roxanne continues, intent on her thought and not really seeing her boyfriend's reaction, "they already do a hundred and one things for you. Why not make it one hundred and two?"

Papers and a single donut scatter to the ground as Megamind runs back to his girlfriend, picking her up and twirling her around.

"Oh, Roxanne, you gorgeous, wonderful, smart, pretty woman, you!" He sets her down before giving her a full kiss and quickly runs into his secluded area, papers from his previous work left forgotten on the floor.

Roxanne doesn't see Megamind for a couple days after that. His work keeps him preoccupied, which is something she can understand. She doesn't need the attentions of her significant other 24/7. Her work, however, is slow. Now that Metro Man is "dead," Megamind good, and the only evil to have challenged Megamind now without powers and locked away in jail, there really isn't anything newsworthy happening in Metro City. Or as her favorite person would say, "Metrocity."

As she drives the news van from work to Megamind's place, Roxanne thinks about what Metro Man said before Megamind fought Tighten: _There's a yen to every yang. If there's evil, good will rise up to stop it._ As far as Roxanne knew, there was no new evil, so there was no reason for Megamind to be challenged. She would gladly take the peace as long as it keeps her boyfriend out of harm's way for now.

These are the thoughts on Roxanne Ritchi's mind as she enters her boyfriend's lair.

"Good evening, Miss Ritchi!" Minion greets her from unloading the invisible car. He must have just come back from grocery shopping.

"Hey, Minion." She goes over to give the fish a helping hand.

As she's helping, Minion tells her, "Listen, the boss said to tell you that as soon as you got here, he has a surprise waiting for you in the fake observatory. You should get up there as soon as you can."

"Alright, Minion. Thanks." She helps him put away the rest of the food before heading over to the lift and riding it up to the fake observatory.

Megamind hears the lift and gives a command. Roxanne doesn't quite catch what he says, but notices that the clothing he is wearing is normal, or what can be considered normal for him. He sports a simple black dress shirt with a small blue lightning bolt on on left side and his normal leather pants and shiny dress shoes. This is all she registers when the lift finally stops and she is nearly deafened by music.

All around her are glowing blue Brain Bots and sound seems to be surrounding her as each bot plays in stereo.

_Yo listen up here's a story about a little guy that lives in a blue world and all day and all night and everything he sees is just blue like him inside and outside blue his house with the blue little window and a blue corvette and everything is blue for him and hisself and everybody around cuz he can't got nobody to listen…I'm blue da-bu-de-da-bu-dai…_

"Megamind!" Roxanne calls out, trying to be heard over the Brain Bots. She laughs when he starts dancing around. One of the things the alien was proud of was his dance moves and, Roxanne _would_ admit this, he was a _very_ good dancer.

Megamind cut the Brain Bots off like a conductor and it was immediately quiet again. Roxanne gives a sigh of relief that the assault on her ears has finally ended. Megamind steps up to her and envelopes her in a hug, kissing her sweetly on the lips. Roxanne smiles into it.

"Good evening my gorgeous girl," Megamind says when he breaks the kiss, still holding her. "Do you know just how much you inspire me?"

"I think I do, yeah," Roxanne replies, jokingly digging at her ear canal. "Heard it loud and clear." She beams under the praise just the same.

"Brain Bots," Megamind turns to face a group of them. "Code…" he glances back at Roxanne, the love and admiration in his eyes making the green sparkle. "Roxanne's Playlist."

One Brain Bot pulls a lever with a couple of electronic 'bow bow's and the dome of the fake observatory opens a third of the way, revealing a sunset and stars that are barely beginning to peek out of the darkening sky. The rest of the Brain Bots dim their lights and scatter throughout the room, creating the effect of candle light.

Roxanne utters a soft 'oh,' her heart fluttering as Megamind pulls her closer. He places her left hand on his right shoulder, puts his own hand on her waist, lifts up her right hand and leads her around the floor.

_And I love you so the people ask me how how I've lived till now I tell them I don't know I guess they understand how lonely life has been but life began again the day you took my hand and yes I know how lonely life can be the shadows follow me and the night won't set me free but I don't let the evening get me down now that you're around me…_

The couple didn't know how to dance socially. But Megamind simply guessed, swaying with her and spinning her and Roxanne followed perfectly, knowing where he would go and where to place her own feet like the two had been dancing together for years.

And to Megamind, the smile on Roxanne's face and the happiness shining in her eyes was worth all the work he had done on every Brain Bot.

After all, the good guy always got the girl.

Simply inspired by thinking, "Megamind had all those Brain Bots with him after he defeated Metro Man. Why did he still use a boom box?"

Songs used are Eiffel 65's Blue and Perry Como's And I Love You So.


End file.
